This invention pertains to methods for formatting characters on a record medium or display device such as a cathode-ray tube display and more particularly to the automatic centering of a line of characters.
In word processors such as text editors an operator at a keyboard or a remote terminal transmits codes representing characters to a display device such as a cathode-ray tube display. The characters are entered a line at a time and displayed for possible editing or formatting.
In entering the string of characters it may be necessary to center the string of characters about a point such as "the middle of the page" on a line of the text. Heretofore, the operator would count the number of characters in the string and perform the necessary calculations to determine where to start the string so that it was centered.